Frame of Mind
by Cooler31n
Summary: Rose goes back to Earth and is stunned to see everyone acting rather strange, It soon turns out that something more sinister is at work.
1. Who is the Doctor?

-1 "Doctor?" Rose shouted from her room in the Tardis, "Doctor, come quickly," Rose continued as the Doctor came running into the room.

"What is it, Rose?" the Doctor asked.

"I just saw this kind of blonde haired figure, she was like a ghost, she said your name," Rose said.

"My name, well are you sure you are not imagining this, I mean this all seems a little farfetched, doesn't it?" the Doctor asked.

"What?" Rose enquired. She was stunned to hear The Doctor say those words after all they have faced killer Christmas trees, robotic Santa's, a race of cybernetic beings in a alternate dimension but a ghost was a bit farfetched.

"I didn't say anything," The Doctor said.

"Yes, you did you said that I imagined my experience with this 'blonde ghost'," Rose told The Doctor.

"I just walked in here to see if you was ok, and saw you gazing at the door, as a matter of fact I was just about to say something when you interrupted me," the Doctor said.

Rose looked confused, why was the Doctor acting like this, as if the last two minutes never existed, as if they had been wiped from his memory.

The Doctor looked at rose and then looked away he put one hand on his head, and sat down on the foot of the bed, "Look Rose I think it's time I dropped you off home, it's not working out is it" The Doctor said coldly.

The Doctor got up from the bed and straightened his jacket "I'll take the Tardis back to the Powell estate, drop you off home" The Doctor told her starting to walk back to the door.

Rose let a tear fall down her face, she couldn't believe what The Doctor was saying to her, what had she done to deserve this?. Rose jumped up from the bed and grabbed the Doctor putting both her arms round his waist "Please Doctor we can work this out, I know we can" Rose exclaimed.

The Doctor just looked at her and pulled her off him "get off me, look I'm taking you home, start packing your bags" The Doctor shouted.

Rode hit her head on the bed and shouted "NOOO" she couldn't believe her ears.

Suddenly, Rose saw a blinding flash of light covering everything including the Doctor. When the light stopped she looked around the room she was in, she was no longer in the Tardis, she was in a different room, a room she recognised as her home back on Earth in her house.

"Oh your awake then?" Jackie said bursting into the room, "God you will never guess what that bloomin' fruit and veg man popped round again, I keep telling' him I ain't interested," Jackie continued.

"Mum, what am I doing here, where's the Doctor?" Rose asked.

"Well, I should expect he is at the Doctor's surgery where he normally is, why have you had one of those visions again?" Jackie asked.

"What visions?"

"You know those visions about you travelling through space and time in a telephone box, boy you ain't half gone weird there," Jackie told Rose.

"What, Mum, you're not making sense," Rose said almost immediately after Rose heard a voice in the background state, "I might never make sense again".

"Did you hear that, that's the Doctor, my Doctor," Rose told Jackie.

"Rose, you're not very well, maybe you should have a little rest," Jackie stated

"No, I don't want to rest," Rose said.

Rose looked around the room shaken like a leaf had The Doctor just dropped her off without even a goodbye, or was she imagining it?.

Jackie had grabbed the phone by then and had started to dial, Rose was getting up out of bed.

"Hello, Dr Fowldab? Hi, it's me, Jackie Tyler! You have to hurry on over Rose my little darling isn't very well," Jackie paused for a moment. "Well, she is having those visions again, Doctor, please do something," Jackie paused.

Rose had put on her dressing gown and started to run out of the room.

"Thank you, Doctor!" Jackie finished and put the phone down, "Rose, get back here."

"The Doctor is here see, I can hear him," Rose said but their was no one around.

"Oh, darling," Jackie said.

Rose was stood by the door, looking at the ceiling moving around in circles, all that was running through her mind was, how she could get to The Doctor.

"Rose, come back to me, Rose, I need you, Rose, ". Rose heard all of this but where was they coming from?

Suddenly, her legs gave way and she crashed to the floor. Jackie called her name but it was too late she was unconscious

Jackie ran over to her and knelt down beside her.


	2. The Death's of Rose Tyler

-1Rose Tyler awoken again, Jackie was by her side stroking her hair, it had been two hours since Roses ordeal, Jackie was very emotional.

"Rose, please your my only daughter, I don't want to loose you" Jackie said with her eyes dripping with tears.

"Tell me where is The Doctor!" Rose asked very loudly.

"There is no Doctor, he does not exist you made him up, will you stop all this nonsense, Mickey will be here soon to see you anyway" Jackie stated

"Yes, great well why don't you go get some chips we can make a night of it" Rose said sarcastically

"Have you ever heard of euthanasia?" Jackie asked

"Yes, why?" Rose said stunned to hear her Mum use that word, she wasn't thinking about killing herself was she, well it didn't matter because Rose certainly was not helping her.

"Doctor Foldwab, recommended it, he says its the only way for me to get rid of the burden that ruins my life" Jackie said

"Oh my god" Rose shouted as she now new what Jackie was planning, she didn't understand though a minute ago, she was saying how she didn't want to loose her, now this.

"It's quite simple, there will be no pain, all I have to do is to stick this needle in you, and you will just fall asleep with no sound to be heard" Jackie stated, as she walked to the cupboard and opened a draw taking out a needle and preparing to sacrifice her daughter.

"No" Rose shouted as she got up and ran to the door.

"Please Rose, it will stop your pain and your vision's, come back to me" Jackie shouted

"Your mad, your so mad" Rose stated.

"I want to have a peaceful life I cant do that with you on my back 24/7 pretending that you met some Doctor and you go travelling around in the phone box" Jackie screamed .

Rose ran outside to the balcony, being chased by Jackie, Rose looked down she considered jumping but it was to steep, Jackie had caught up to her, without a thought Rose pulled herself over the railing and jumped of plummeting to the floor.

When she landed, miraculously she was fine but where she landed wasn't on the estate ground it was somewhere else on a corridor with red light's around and alarm bell's sounding, she got up and turned walked around some corner's ahead of her she was stunned to see Captain Jack with a machine gun in his hand.

Rose ran towards him "Captain Jack" Rose shouted.

"Rose, I thought The Doctor sent you home" Captain Jack said

"What where am I" Rose shouted

"Your aboard the game station, don't you remember The Dalek invasion, Look I am kind of Busy at this precise moment" Captain Jack stated as three daleks shouted "EXTERMINATE"

Rose watched as Captain Jack fired and fired at the Dalek's with all the strength he could muster, The machine gun had run out, Captain Jack searched his pocket's for a moment and revealed a hand gun which he fired multiple times at The Dalek's but something must have happened as Captain Jack turned the gun around to Rose and shot her three times in the stomach.

As Rose started to fall she shouted "Captain Jack, why did you do this?"

"I'm helping to rid the universe of evil, if you go the BAD WOLF will not become reality, each time you die you will go back and see someone that you have met during your lifetime the real bad wolf, the one who told your mind to tell the Doctor that you were the bad wolf" Captain Jack stated

"Help?" Rose said

"Find out who it is Rose" Captain Jack shouted while Rose started to fade away.

"YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED" The Dalek shouted at Captain Jack.

"I kind of figured that" Jack stated as the Dalek fired upon him throwing him back against the wall killing him instantly.

Rose fell back asleep, moments later she awoken unsure of where she was, she couldn't think straight, after looking around the room for a bit, where she was dawned on her in an instant.

Rose was in her room in the Tardis, she was shaking, she got up and sat at the edge of the bed "Doctor" she shouted feeling confused, after a while the door to her room opened revealing the Doctor.

"Ahh Rose your awake thank god for that!" The Doctor told her.

The Doctor walked over to her and put a his hand on the top of her head "Your don't look so good, maybe you should lye down" The Doctor told her.

Rose lay back and closed her eyes, The Doctor walked back to the door and closed it, he moved towards the pillar opposite Rose and picked it up, for no reason it all he placed it on top of Rose's head and pushed down, she struggled to free herself.

"I will finally be rid of you, all the jealousy I have to put up with, you're a disgrace" The Doctor shouted to her.

Rose tried to speak but couldn't the force of the Doctor pushing the pillow on top of her was suffocating her.

"BAD WOLF" The Doctor screeched.

Rose just saw another blinding flash of light and was now someplace else, she was in bed in Mickey's flat "Mickey" she shouted 

"What is it?" Mickey asked running into the room 

"How did I get here?" Rose asked looking puzzled 

"The Doctor dropped you of and then you went to sleep" Mickey said

"Why did he drop me off?" Rose asked worried about The Doctor

"You wanted to go to Abba concert, while he made his way to a five hour seminar, unfortunately The Doctor got the time coordinates mixed up, and he was running late, so he dropped you off here and off he went" Mickey answered

"God that's a relief I had the most terrifying dream" Rose said but right after that she let out a big scream as she saw Mickey reveal a knife behind his back.


	3. The Nightmare Ends

-1Rose leaped out of bed moving slowly and slowly away  
from Mickey, taking deep breaths every second "Ok  
Mickey, put the knife down" She said to him calmly.

"I can't" Mickey said

"Why can't you"? Rose asked

"Because I love you and this is the only way I can be  
with you without The Doctor interfering" Mickey stated

Mickey suddenly plunged at Rose pushing the knife into  
her stomach, Rose screamed in pain, she wandered what  
was going to happen next the face of Boe appearing and  
swallowing her, Slitheen coming to suck out her  
brains, Cyber man coming to make her one of them, he  
even wondered if Harriet Jones would come and strangle  
her, but as before there was another blinding flash of  
light and she was in bed again.

Back at her Mum's, she quickly got out of bed and ran into the kitchen pushing the draw open she grabbed the kitchen knife, she held it up and walked slowly to the kitchen door and then slowly back to her room.

She sat back on her bed and waited for Jackie to arrive , minutes passed Rose looked increasingly disturbed but then al of a sudden, something crashed through the bedroom door, it was Jackie she was holding a gun her hand, Rose quickly dropped the knife in panic and raised her hand's.

"Stand up" Jackie screamed

Rose stood up shaking and scared.

"look Mum you don't want to do that, I'm your daughter" Rose told her

"Your not my Daughter, not anymore!" Jackie shouted pulling the trigger on the gun making Rose fall back to the bed in pain.

Rose was shot in her chest she was feeling very faint she looked up at her Mum and let a tear fall down her eye, she lifted up both her feet in the air and kicked Jackie to the floor.

Rose quickly moved over to the gun, picked it up and went back to the bed, she pointed the gun at her mum but she couldn't shoot, this was her Mum after all.

"Let me out of this hell or I shoot" Rose screamed

"As you wish, Rose Tyler" Jackie responded as she did this Rose fell back asleep everything went dark, as her eyes opened she realised she was in bed once again.

But this time not at Jackie's not at Mickey's, in bed  
in the Tardis.

"Thank god that nightmare's over!" Rose whispered

She was in her room in The Tardis, was all she  
experienced a dream or was she appearing here in  
reality.

The door suddenly burst open , and The Doctor fell  
onto the floor, he was clutching his stomach and blood  
was pouring out of his mouth "Rose take the Tardis,  
it's set to do the most forbidden task in Gallifreyan  
history cross my own time stream, it is set to  
randomly take you to different point's in time during  
are journey" The Doctor stated

"Come with me, please"? Rose asked

"I can't, I'm dieing, the regeneration sequence has  
been stopped my body will just die like normal  
people's bodies does" The Doctor states

"Wait Doctor a few hours ago, I called you in here and  
I told you about the ghost, do you remember"? Rose  
asked

"Yes but after you told me, you just disappeared" The  
Doctor said

"You were fantastic, absolutely fantastic" The  
Doctor's words were cut short as The Doctor breathed  
his final breath

"And so was you, Doctor" Rose continued

Rose got up and walked to the door letting slight  
tears roll down her eyes as she moved, as she got to  
the exit she looked back at The Doctor one more time  
and closed the door.

Somehow she knew this was real.

But Rose was overcome with grief she screamed "NOOOO"  
down the TARDIS corridors, she let her feet sink to  
the ground and buried her head in her hands.

Rose had now overcome the grief and was determined to  
find out who was causing this, she ran into The Tardis  
control room and noticed the TARDIS had already  
landed,

She walked out and and saw the first moon of planet  
Garnon a planet she once visited with The Doctor.

"Rose"

Rose heard someone shout her name and turned to see  
the familiar face of her Doctor, the ninth Doctor.


End file.
